dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Tiger Claws
White Tiger Claws, also known as the Sacred Armaments of the White Tiger, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Liu Bei, which is listed as a Guardian Sacred Gear, it has one of the Four Sacred Beast of China, the Western Tiger, Bái Hǔ, residing within it. Appearance White Tiger Claws takes the appearance of two white gauntlets that manifests on both of the user's arms and extends up to the length of their arms, with red jewels embedded on the back. This sacred gear can also manifest a pair of white armored thigh-high boots. Depending on the user's mastery of the sacred gear, they can also manifest long razor sharp claws on the white gauntlets. Summary In the past, the God of the Bible discovered the spirits of one of the Four Sacred Beasts of China, which were stated to be on par with the Five Dragon Kings. In order to maintain the balance of spirits in China, he sealed the White Tiger, Bái Hǔ, sealed inside of the White Tiger Claws. Amongst the Four Sacred Beasts, Bái Hǔ is well-known for his immense power (even the shockwave released from his roar causes the ground to shake beneath its feet) and his mastered God-Speed. The White Tiger Claws is currently in the possession of Liu Bei, a member of the Order of the Sacred Fists. Through her years of training, Liu Bei became able to master her Sacred Gear to extreme levels. Abilities At first, the gauntlets and boots of the White Tiger Claws grant its user enhanced strength and mobility; once this is mastered to a certain level its user can generate powerful shockwaves from their hands and feet. Depending on its user's mastery, they can also manifest razor sharp claws that can cut through almost anything. Forms White Tiger: Sacred Armor White Tiger: Sacred Armor ( ): Also known as the Sacred Armor of the White Tiger, is the Balance Breaker of White Tiger Claws which creates a white tiger-themed body armor matching its user's physical stature and strength its power, strength, defense, and mobility; they can also generate a much stronger shockwave from their fists and feet. Heavenly White Panthera Tigris White Heavenly Panthera Tigris: The evolved form of White Tiger Claws Balance Breaker. Liu Bei reached this level through her training and becoming better attuned with the white tiger. After chanting a sacred-like chant, her entire body becomes covered in a pure white chi formed in the shape of a tiger with black markings, sharp claws, fangs, and a tail. The overflowing white chi, which is unleashed from Liu Bei's body causes the leaves around her to change color. She’s also capable of generating massive shockwaves capable of breaking the ground and is able to move at god-like speed. To activate it, she recites this chant: :«I roar for the end of Summer in preparation for the Winter Nights» :«I prowl towards West tearing through the Evil Beings and protect those of Good Intent» :«My status has been spread throughout the world, it will become that of the Divine King of Beast of the Fall» :«Thou fangs and claws shall become my weapons, which tear through and crush everything in this World» :«To become something that’s feared by both the God and Man» Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears